Peppermint's One Woman Show
by BigMoose01
Summary: The kids are putting on a play for the town, and Peppermint Fizz is upset that everyone voted for Huckleberry Pie's idea instead of hers, so she decides to put on her play by herself. Don't judge me for writing a story in this category, please.


One morning in Strawberryland, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends Ginger Snap, Orange Blossom, Angel Cake, Huckleberry Pie, and Peppermint Fizz were gathered together at her house.

"Okay, you guys", Strawberry said, "we've all voted for which play we're going to perform for the town in a few days."

"Yeah", Peppermint said, "and I know which one it's going to be."

The others rolled their eyes.

"Here she goes again", Ginger said.

"She just won't stop talking about it", Orange said.

Peppermint stood up.

"It's the story of a girl who lives on a peppermint farm and is very, very poor", Peppermint said, "until one day, she and her faithful pickup truck embark on a quest that will change their lives forever."

Strawberry set a box containing the votes on the table.

"And so", Strawberry said, "the winner is..."

There was a long silence before Strawberry said who it was.

"Huckleberry Pie's idea", Strawberry said.

Peppermint was shocked to the core to hear this.

"What", Peppermint asked.

"I can't believe it", Huckleberry said, "I won!"

"You bet your berries you did", Strawberry said.

"Wait", Angel said, "what was your idea again?"

"I'm glad you asked", Huckleberry said, "I never get tired of talking about it."

The others gave Huckleberry their undivided attention, while Peppermint just looked away.

"It's the story about a girl who feels like she's a nobody", Huckleberry said, "but then she meets a magical kid who acts as her spirit guide and shows her that she's more than people say she is."

"No wonder it got the most votes", Angel said.

"It's going to be a smash hit", Orange said.

"Yeah, sure", Peppermint said, "hey Strawberry, how many votes did mine get?"

Strawberry looked in the box.

"One", Strawberry said.

Peppermint was not happy about this.

"What", Peppermint asked, "just one vote?"

"Yes, your vote", Strawberry said, "the other two were for my idea, and the rest were for Huckleberry's."

"But why didn't you guys vote for mine", Peppermint asked, "what's wrong with it?"

"Well, it's a creative idea", Strawberry said.

"But it's not very practical", Orange said.

"What do you mean 'not very practical'", Peppermint asked.

"Well, some aspects seem difficult to achieve", Ginger said, "like a talking pickup truck for instance."

"Hey, don't mess with my vision", Peppermint said.

"The point is, Huckleberry's idea is easier to do, and is also something everyone loved", Strawberry said.

"Well, almost everyone", Peppermint said, "there's me, you, and whoever also voted for your idea."

"That would be me", Angel said, "and I'm quite fine with doing Huckleberry's idea."

"Me too", Strawberry said, "besides, you don't see me getting mad about my idea not getting picked."

"Of course you're not", Peppermint said, "you never get mad."

Contrary to what Peppermint had just said, Strawberry was beginning to get mad, but Huckleberry got in between them.

"Girls, girls, please", Huckleberry said, "it doesn't matter whose idea was chosen, what matters is that we have fun doing the play."

"I don't see how this will be fun", Peppermint said, "it's an awful idea."

The others gasped in shock at this.

"Peppermint", Strawberry said, "how could you say such a thing?"

"With my mouth", Peppermint said.

"Peppermint, this is a group effort", Strawberry said, "you have to work with us on this."

Peppermint just rolled her eyes.

"No I don't", Peppermint said, "because I quit."

Peppermint tried to walk out the door, but Strawberry and Huckleberry stopped her.

"You can't just quit", Strawberry said.

"Yeah", Huckleberry said, "besides, I was hoping you'd want to play the lead."

Peppermint thought about this for a moment.

"Nah", Peppermint said, "I'll make my play all by myself, and then you'll see that it was the better idea!"

Peppermint slammed the door as she walked away.

"Traitors", Peppermint said, "ah well, who needs them anyways?"

Inside the house, the others got back together.

"Well, we're one actor short", Strawberry said.

"Don't worry", Huckleberry said, "we can work around this."

Angel walked over to him.

"Since Peppermint's gone, can I play the leading part", Angel asked.

"Sure", Huckleberry said, "I guess that would be okay."

"Yay", Angel said.

The next day, Peppermint was at her house looking for the right props for her play.

"Who needs those ingrates", Peppermint said, "I'll put my play on and have more fun doing it than them."

Peppermint set a die cast of a light blue 1930's Ford pickup truck with a crane arm on it on the table.

"Here's my faithful pickup truck", Peppermint said, "now to design the sets."

Peppermint began drawing her sets on large pieces of paper with markers.

"I'll bet the others aren't having nearly as much fun as I am", Peppermint said.

Meanwhile in Strawberry's backyard, she and the others were practicing their play.

"Okay, here we go", Huckleberry said, "in this scene, the girl, Angel, is picked on by the mean girls."

"Places, everyone", Strawberry said.

Everyone got into position, and Angel, who was playing the girl, tripped and fell, and the three mean girls, played by Strawberry, Orange, and Ginger, walked over to her.

"Look at you", Strawberry said, "thinking you're somebody."

"Why don't you just stick to being nobody", Orange said, "it's what you're best at."

The other girls walked away laughing, and Huckleberry came out.

"Beautiful", Huckleberry said, "you all got it the first try."

"Thanks", Strawberry said.

"Are you sure Peppermint would've been right for the leading role", Angel asked, "she'd be more fitting as one of the mean girls."

"I agree", Ginger said.

"I was just thinking maybe it would be nice to try and give you guys roles that kind of contrast your personalities", Huckleberry said.

"Why", Orange asked.

"I just thought maybe it would be nice if the audience saw some of you as someone different from who you are in real life", Huckleberry said, "besides, you're just acting."

"He's got a point", Ginger said.

"Yeah", Strawberry said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to play a mean girl for a change."

"Great", Huckleberry said, "now, we better go and get the supplies for the costumes."

"I'll take care of that", Strawberry said.

"Great", Huckleberry said, "we'll stay here and practice our lines."

Strawberry went to the costume shop, and bumped into Peppermint, who was shopping for a farm girl costume.

"Oh, hi, Peppermint", Strawberry said.

"Hey, Strawberry", Peppermint said, "what brings you here?"

"I'm just looking for the stuff we need for the costumes in out play", Strawberry said, "you?"

"Looking for a farm girl costume", Peppermint said.

"That's nice", Strawberry said, "how's your play going?"

"It's great", Peppermint said, "couldn't be better."

"Oh", Strawberry said, "I see."

"Well, I should be going", Pepppermint said.

Peppermint walked away, but Strawberry stopped her.

"Wait, Peppermint", Strawberry said, "if you change your mind and want to come back, you're more than welcome to."

"Don't count on it", Peppermint said.

Peppermint left the store, and Strawberry resumed her search.

"I sure hope Peppermint comes back", Strawberry said, "the play just isn't as fun when we're not all together."

That night at Peppermint's house, she set up the sets, which were crudely drawn, on a makeshift stage, and walked outside with her costume on.

"Okay", Peppermint said, "time for a dress rehearsal."

Peppermint's pet chameleon, Cola, was sitting in front of the stage, acting as the audience.

"Thank you for coming to my one woman production", Peppermint said, "please sit back and enjoy the show."

Peppermint got into character and walked over to her toy truck.

"Well, looks like another day of work for me and my pickup truck", Peppermint said, "noting exciting ever happens."

Peppermint spoke in a fake voice for her pickup truck.

"Aw, don't be that way", Peppermint said, "I'm sure something will come up."

Peppermint went back to speaking in her regular voice.

"If you say so", Peppermint said.

Peppermint pretended to dig with a shovel, and found something.

"I don't believe it", Peppermint said, "it's a..."

Peppermint stopped and realized something.

"Gosh", Peppermint said, "I'd never thought about what it is the farm girl found."

Peppermint began pacing, and Cola walked up and went inside.

"Maybe the audience might have an idea", Peppermint said.

Peppermint turned to talk to Cola, but found that he had left.

"Even my own pet's an ingrate", Peppermint said.

Peppermint sat down on the end of the stage and sighed sadly.

"This isn't at all how I was hoping it would go", Peppermint said.

Peppermint went inside, changed into her pajamas, and began getting ready for bed.

"I guess this idea wasn't so good after all", Peppermint said, "I should probably tell the others they were right when I see them tomorrow."

The next day, Peppermint walked over to a stage in the park, where the others, minus Angel for some strange reason, were wearing their costumes and going over their lines.

"Hey, guys", Peppermint said.

They were all surprised to see her, and Ginger gave Orange a five dollar bill, due to a bet they had made.

"What are you doing here", Huckleberry asked, "I thought you were doing your idea by yourself."

"Well, I was", Peppermint said, "but..."

"You realized that it's not so fun on your own", Strawberry asked.

"Yes", Peppermint said, "but I also realized that you guys were right about my idea not being the best."

"It was", Strawberry asked.

"Yeah", Peppermint said, "my sets were poorly drawn, my faithful pickup truck was just a toy, and I hadn't even thought about what would happen beyond the opening scene."

"I see", Huckleberry said, "well, if you want, we could try and find you something to do for our play."

Peppermint was surprised at Huckleberry's offer.

"Really", Peppermint asked, "after what I said."

"Sure", Huckleberry said, "it's all in the past now."

"Gee, thanks", Peppermint said.

Then, Custard entered the area.

"Guys, we have a problem", Custard said.

"What is it", Strawberry asked.

"Angel broke her leg and can't be in the play", Custard said.

Strawberry and Huckleberry were upset to hear this.

"Oh no", Strawberry said, "the play's tomorrow night!"

"How are we going to find someone to take her place on such short notice", Huckleberry asked.

Peppermint walked over to them.

"Maybe I could take her place", Peppermint said, "I mean, if you still think I'm good for the role."

Huckleberry thought about this for a moment.

"You're hired", Huckleberry said.

Peppermint felt happiness about being chosen.

"Really", Peppermint asked.

"Yes", Huckleberry said, "we'll teach you all you need to know to play the character."

"Great", Peppermint said.

Everyone worked hard to get Peppermint ready for the play, and the next night, Huckleberry was looking at the audience, which was very large.

"Wow", Huckleberry said, "it's a full house out there."

Peppermint held up a box that had money in it.

"I'll say it is", Peppermint said, "we made a killing."

Strawberry was confused to hear this.

"But we weren't charging admission", Strawberry said.

Peppermint sheepishly hid the box behind her back.

"Uh, right, right", Peppermint said.

Huckleberry walked onto the stage and addressed the people in the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Huckleberry said, "thank you all for coming, and I hope you enjoy our original production: The Spirit Of Somebody."

The curtains opened, and showed Peppermint tripping and falling, followed by Strawberry, Orange, and Ginger laughing at her.

"Look at you", Strawberry said, "thinking you're somebody."

"Why don't you just stick to being nobody", Orange said, "it's what you're best at."

The three girls walked away laughing, and Peppermint stood up and dusted herself off.

"I am somebody", Peppermint said, "I just wish there was a way I could show them."

Then, the spirit guide, played by Huckleberry, walked over to her.

"Maybe I can help", Huckleberry said.

Peppermint was shocked to see him.

"Who are you", Peppermint asked.

"I'm going to be your spirit guide", Huckleberry said.

"For what", Peppermint asked.

"For helping the world see that you are someone", Huckleberry said, "come with me, and I'll show you what you need to know if you want to prove that you really are somebody."

Peppermint followed Huckleberry happily.

"This is gonna be so great", Peppermint said.

Eventually, the ending scene came around, which showed Strawberry, Orange, and Ginger apologizing to Peppermint.

"We're so sorry we teased you", Strawberry said.

"We should've gotten to know about you a little more before we rushed to conclusions", Ginger said.

"Hey, it's alright", Peppermint said, "friends?"

"Friends", Strawberry, Orange, and Ginger said.

All four girls got into a group hug.

"Thanks, Spirit Guide", Peppermint said, "it feels great to be someone."

Once the curtains closed, the audience applauded, and Angel, whose leg was in a cast, was impressed with Peppermint's performance.

"Okay, Peppermint was actually pretty good as the lead character", Angel said.

The others went outside and took a bow, and then went back behind the curtain.

"They loved it", Strawberry said.

"And it was tons of fun putting it on", Orange said.

"Yeah", Peppermint said, "doing my idea by myself was lonely, I enjoyed doing this idea with you guys more."

"That's great to hear", Huckleberry said.

"And you know, with the success of this play, we might do another one in the future", Strawberry said, "we could use your idea."

Peppermint's face lit up with joy.

"Really", Peppermint asked.

"Of course", Strawberry said, "we'll just have to tweak a few things, though."

"Tweak away", Peppermint said, "as long as I'm doing it with you guys, I'm happy."

The six kids all smiled, happy to be all together once again.


End file.
